Una nuova vita
by Amechan84
Summary: I pensieri di Amelia in una circostanza davvero particolare...Reviwe please!


Perché la guardi?Cosa ti piace, cosa ha lei che io non ho? Forse la gloria, la fama, un'attitudine spregiudicata.oppure. .solo il fatto di essere Lina Inverse.. Credevo di essere un pochino oltre lei nei tuoi pensieri. Ma mi sbagliavo, eccome. Tu sei qui, accanto a me, cercando di sembrare così semplice, così naturale, ma in realtà ti guardo. Ti osservo e so che non sono io quella a cui stai pensando, quella a cui forse desideri confessare tutti i tuoi pensieri più profondi, ma la ragazza che tutti vogliono. Si, lo so, sono ingiusta. Davvero ingiusta. E per esserlo io vuol dire che qualcosa dentro di me è cambiato. Lina non mi ha fatto nulla di male, ma da quando io e te avemmo quella conversazione, l'altro mese, qualcosa tra di noi si è incrinato per sempre. Certo, lei è sempre la mia migliore amica, ma il pensiero che i tuoi pensieri notturni sono rivolti a lei..non le imputo nulla, proprio nulla. Ma quando si parla di sentimenti, allora tutta la mia abilità diplomatica va a farsi benedire. Ora stiamo cenando allegramente, o almeno così sembra, ma posso vedere gli sguardi che tu le lanci, ma lei sembra non rendersene conto. Mi chiedo se abbia capito, se finge o se non ha davvero idea di quello che ti passa per la mente.ma conosco Lina, e potrà pure essere testarda, capricciosa e qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non è infida. Non è meschina. So che se si fosse accora del tuo atteggiamento (o se ricambiasse i tuoi sentimenti) me l'avrebbe sicuramente detto. No, lei ora sta parlando allegramente a vanvera, su qualche nostra avventura, sta dicendo qualcosa su di me, su quanto sia cresciuta.solo Gourry sembra essersi reso conto della situazione. Mi scruta con quei suoi occhi indagatori che sembrano aver preso il posto dei tuoi, e mi fanno sentire imbarazzata.come se la colpa fosse mia.Gourry, lo sai?Riesci ad avvertirlo?Non se la prenderà, non preoccuparti..Lina non ti farebbe mai una cosa del genere.piuttosto.quella a rimanere fregata sono io.non mi basta.la mano di questo sconosciuto, qui sulla mia.anche se i suoi capelli sono biondi, i suoi occhi sono di ghiaccio.mi fanno paura.ma da quanti matrimonio combinati, come il mio quest'oggi, nasce l'amore?Quest'uomo, qui accanto a me, attende con impazienza che questo banchetto sia finito per poter diventare mio marito a tutti gli effetti.non è cattivo, è affascinante, ma non è te.la sua unica pecca..Gourry, per favore, smettila di guardarmi!Perché sei l'unico che oggi mi ha chiesto come mai al mio fianco c'era quest'uomo e non colui che amo?Perché solo tu.te ne sei accorto.ho come la sensazione che presto mi abbandonerete.mi lascerete qui, da sola, in mezzo ad estranei che conosco fin troppo bene.col pensiero che l'uomo che amo sogna di andare a letto con un'altra persona.ma devo trattenere le lacrime, farmi coraggio, no?In fondo, è solo una stupida delusione d'amore, no?Dicono che le prove a cui la vita ti sottopone ti facciano maturare.ma è giusto maturare già a cinque anni?E' giusto che una delle persone che hai più care al mondo ti venga tolta nella tua tenera età.e poi un' altra, e un'altra ancora, fin quando mi sembra di essermi prosciugata?Mia madre, mia sorella, e ora tu? Così.ti devo lasciare.so che non ti vedrò mai più, e mi dispiace.ma in un certo senso.il sapere che non provi i miei stessi sentimenti mi aiuta a separarmi da te.sarebbe stato immensamente più difficile se tu mi ricambiassi.la tua ultima stretta mi aiuta a non odiarmi.e a riconoscere che, nonostante tutto, nonostante il tuo cuore sia rivolto verso di lei, tu non mi hai mai ingannata.mi hai detto la verità così com'era.e ti sono grata per non avermi illusa, anche se avresti potuto.sapendo che cmq anche il suo cuore era di un altro.che idioti siamo, io e te, vero?Rincorriamo a vicenda.persone che non ci meritano.ma io.non posso fare a meno di pensarci.sto fingendo, e tu sembri saperlo, o forse non te ne accorgi.Gourry se ne è accorto, tu no?Basta, ti prego, finiamola qui.se indugi un altro poco.potrei ritrovarmi fuori Saillune in un battibaleno, con te, con voi, anziché tra le lenzuola a fare il mio bravo dovere con questo sconosciuto.ma è lui che sarà il padre dei miei bambini, quindi è ora che tu te ne vada.bravo, vattene.esci da questa sala, e domani mattina io e te saremo solo due ricordi che il tempo provvederà a sbiadire.perché il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite, no?E allora perché.certe volte. sento mio padre singhiozzare, segretamente.?Il tempo..non avrebbe dovuto guarire le sue ferite? Una nuova vita. Questo mi attende. Una vita senza rimpianti, tutto sommato, sarei stata mille volte più infelice a non aver giocato nessuna delle mie carte.invece.mentre questo estraneo mi prende (prende il mio regno?)so di non aver nessun rimpianto.il tempo dei viaggi è terminato, e ora mi attende una nuova vita. Una nuova vita.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
